What If
by DramaBabe18
Summary: What if more had happened in the movie or there had been a sequel to the first.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Elsa's Return 

" Mother? What's going on? Why are you packing all of your things and why is Baroness Schrader is here again? " asked Brigetta with tears in her eyes.

" Ask your father, darling. " said Maria.

" Your not leaving, are you? said Marta. 

"I'm afraid so, sweetheart. " said Maria.

" But you can't. You belong here, with us. " cried Marta. 

"Not according to your father. It'll be okay, darlings. I'll just be a few minutes away and you can all come and visit me anytime you want to." said Maria, as she finished packing her things. 

" Please don't leaves us, mother. " cried Gretl, as she clung onto Maria, as she walked down the stairs. 

" Don't leave us here with her, again. " said Kurt. 

The Captain choose this moment to walk in and find his children fighting for Maria not leave and for what was happening. 

" Gretl, you have to let go, darling. " said Maria with tears in her eyes.

" But I don't want to. " said Gretl.

" None of us do. " said Lisel. 

" Father has become the same person he was when you were our governess. He's so distance all of a sudden and now all of sudden with the divorce..." stopped Louisa as she caught herself.

" What did you just say Louisa? " asked Brigetta.

"Louisa, I asked you not say anything about it to the younger ones until after I left. " said Maria.

" So you were just going to leave us anyway? " yelled Marta, running upstairs. 

" No, Marta, that wasn't why. Lisel.I can't any longer then I have. Here, I want you to take this note and when your ready to read it, I want you to tell the others and then come and visit me. But under no circumstances are you to tell you father. Understand me? Lisel, you have to believe me when I say that I still love you children and your father very much. " said Maria as she started to walk out the door. 

" Mother? " said Lisel.

"Yes, Lisel? " said Maria. 

" Will father ever change? " said Lisel. 

" I don't know, darling. I hope he does for the sake you dears. " said Maria, as she was soon gone.

" Lisel? " said the Captain, as he made his presence known.

" I hate you so much right father. " yelled Lisel, as she ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door closed.

" Georg, darling what was that about? " said Elsa. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Preparations and A Visit

Knock: Knock

" Coming. " said Maria, as she answered the door to find all seven children standing there will gloomy faces and tears on their faces. 

" Mother, we had to come see you. " cried Marta. 

" Why the gloomy faces? Why are all of you here in one visit? " said Maria. 

" None of us can stand being around father at home, especially with the Baroness there. And she's not to friendly either. " said Kurt. 

" Kurt, I already told, your going to have to try and get along with her, for your father's sake. " said Maria. 

" How can we when she just planes to ship us right off to boarding school the first chance she gets and all account of she doesn't like kids? " said Louisa.

" What? There's no way your going to boarding school. Did you trying telling your father that? " said Maria.

" What would be the point? He would have just taken her said as always. " said Marta. 

" That's not all. Lisel was writing in her journal the other day and she left it on her bed, and closed her door and Baroness Schrader must have figured since she was no were around, she could have just walked right in and read it and Lisel wrote about what your note said and Baroness Schrader ripped that day's page out and burned it but we got it out before was gone. " said Friedrich. 

Maria said in horror as the children went on about what was going on at the villa. 

" Mother, we know we shouldn't be asking this and we know father will worry when he realizes we were not there in the morning, but we don't feel safe there with her around, could we stay here with you at least till morning? " said Louisa. 

" I wouldn't blame you, Louisa. I knew Elsa had her manipulations but when there are children around, that's a different story. Have you children eaten yet? " said Maria. 

" Yes. " said Kurt. 

" Why don't we go for a walk then? It's still plenty light out. " said Maria. 

" Yeah. " screamed all seven children. 

" Mother? " said Lisel.

" Yes, dear? " said Maria, as she kept a close look on the other six children that were slightly ahead of them.

" Why don't you want father to know about the new baby? " said Lisel.

" Why worry him? Besides, he has enough on his mind as it is, I'm sure him and Elsa have enough to plan at the moment. " said Maria. 

" Mother? " 

"Hum? " said Maria.

" I don't want him to marry Baroness Schrader. I liked things were when it was father and you and the seven of us. Things are so messed up now that Baroness Schrader is here again. " said Lisel. 

" I know, darling. But if this is what your father wants then we'll have to do whatever to make him happy. Even if it means us not being a family anymore. " said Maria.

" I guess we should be getting back soon. " said Lisel.

" Probably should. " said Maria.

" Mother? Why is father acting the way is he? " asked Marta.

" I don't darling. I don't know. " said Maria. 

" Baroness Schrader? What are you doing here? " said Kurt.

" See Georg, that 's exactly where they would be. " said Elsa. 

" How many times have I said, ' Ask before you leave? ' " said an angry Georg.

" We didn't want to be around Baroness Schrader anymore. We didn't feel safe. " said Lisel. 

" That's enough from you, young lady. " yelled Georg.

" I'm not a young lady anymore, father. Why don't you ask Baroness Schrader what she was doing in my room earlier. She read my journal and then I wrote about a note from mother in there and then she tore it out and burned it but i managed to get out of the fireplace. " yelled Lisel. 

" Nonsense. What utter nonsense coming from such little brats and liars. " said Elsa. 

" Now you just wait a minute, Elsa. " said Maria. 

" Oh, look, Fraulein Maria is going to stand to me. " laughed Elsa. 

" Elsa, I'm warning you. These children are not liars and brats and would never ever come running to me saying they felt they were in danger in their own home. " yelled Maria. 

: Mother, don't you think you want to calm down a bit before the stress takes it toll on your condition? " said a concerned Lisel. 

" I'm okay, but I'm not okay with the Baroness over here saying that you children are brats and lairs when your not. And........." said Maria, whos was interrupted by the sudden pain in her back. 

" Friedrich, Kurt, help your mother into the house. " said Lisel. 

" Oh, poor Fraulein. " laughed Elsa. 

" Elsa, do me a favor? " said Georg. 

" Yes, darling? " said Elsa.

" Return to the villa. We'll talk when I return. " said Georg.

" But I don't understand. So I may have said some things that I shouldn't have.. " said Elsa, as headed for the villa.. 

" Lisel, where's your mother? " said the Captain.

" In her bedroom. Please don't upset her anymore. " said Lisel. 

" I won't. I promise. Won't don't you take the others home and make them something to eat. " said the Captain. 

" Will you be bringing Mother home this time? " smiled Lisel. 

" Just go. " said the Captain. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: Developments

~ At the Von Trapp Villa ~ 

" Darling, your back. " said Elsa. 

" Elsa, let's get a couple of things clear right now. I refuse to send the children to boarding school, just so their out of your way. And another thing, if your going to be a part of this family, respect the children's privacy and stay out of their rooms altogether, " said Georg.

" Couldn't we talk about this later? I'm sure I could find a way to change your mind. Besides if I hadn't snooped around, I wouldn't have found out what Lisel and that ex-wife of yours were keeping from you. " said Elsa with a smile on her face.

" Maria and Lisel are not keeping anything from me, Elsa. I think it's time to call it a night. " said Georg. 

" Oh yes they are. Lisel is only keeping it because Maria asked her to. " said Elsa. 

" What the hell are you talking about? " said Georg.

" Why don't you ask your eldest daughter. " said Elsa. 

" Elsa, I'm sick of your tricks and the fact that yu flat of admitted to wanting to send the children away, sickens me. You have managed to change me back to the person I didn't want to become again. I am not thankful for that at all. Please pack your backs and return to Vienna as soon as possible. " said Georg. 

" You can't be serious, darling. " said Elsa.

"Dead, serious. " said Georg, as he went to find Lisel. 

~ Up in Lisel's Room ~ 

Knock: Knock 

" Come in. " said Lisel.

" Lisel, you have a couple of minutes to talk. " said Georg.

" Sure, father. Is something wrong? " said Lisel. 

" Hum? No, nothing is wrong. Elsa mentioned earlier in her rave that you and your mother were keeping something from me. Care to explain that to me. " said the Captain.

" I promised Maria..... I mean Mother, I wouldn't say anything. " said Lisel. 

" Is it something that should be said. " said the Captain, looking at his eldest daughter.

" I think so but I can see why mother didn't want to tell you. Especially with Baroness Schrader around. " said Lisel. 

" Lisel, what's going on? " said the Captain.

" Nothing, I already told you. " said Lisel.

" Lisel? " said the Captain.

" Alright, Maria's..." started Lisel.

" Maria's what? Sick? " said the Captain.

" No, she's not sick. At least not a bad way. She's pregnant. " said Lisel.

" What? And the two of you didn't tell me sooner. " said the Captain.

" Mother, asked me not to. She thought with Elsa around, you wouldn't care to be involved and we agreed with her. " said Lisel.

" We? You mean the rest of your brothers and sisters know as well? " said the Captain.

" Yes. Why do you thing mother when inside after yelling at Elsa. Her back was in so much pain, she couldn't stand anymore. " said Lisel.

" Thank you. Make sure your siblings make it to bed. I'll be back in a little while. " said the Captain. 

" Is Elsa really gone for good? " said Lisel. 

:" Yes. " said the Captain.

" Your going to visit mother? " said Lisel.

" Who else. I probably should clear up a few things from earlier as well. " said the Captain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Improvements

~ At Maria's Place ~ 

Knock, Knock 

" Coming. " said Maria, as she opened the door, to find her ex-husband standing there.

" I think we need to talk. " said Georg. 

" What about now? I'm not in the mood for anymore arguing. " said Maria. 

" Why didn't you tell me. " said Georg.

" Didn't tell you what? " said Maria.

" That you were pregnant. " said Georg.

" Let's see, You were turning into an arrogant and distant man and with what was going on with Elsa, what would have been the point? " said Maria.

" Don't get upset with Lisel. I asked her to tell me after Elsa admitted she had been snooping around. " said Georg. 

" Is that all you came here for? " said Maria.

" No. " said Georg.

" What else could you want? Don't you have a wedding with Elsa to be planning? " said Maria.

" I called it off after our argument at the villa. She refused to be part of this family that included the children and without respecting the children's privacy as well, so I told her pack her bags and return to Vienna." said Georg.

" What does that have to do with me anyhow? Why should I care? " said Maria.

" You still have your copy of the divorce papers on you? " said Georg.

" In the top draw of my nightstand but why? What do you want with them? " said Maria.

" I want you to burn them. Right now. " said Georg.

" What? You have to be insane." said Maria. 

" I don't care. Here, give me yours and I'll burn both sets of papers in the fire place, right now. " said Georg, as he threw both sets of papers on the fireplace.

" Why did you do that? " said Maria.

" I want to start over. I don't like the person I'm becoming. I was more happy and outgoing of a person when I was with you. The children miss you and I certainly miss you. The villa just isn't the same without you. We want you home again." said Georg.

" I don't know, Georg. The divorce was hell enough, I don't want to go threw it again. " said Maria.

" Maria, you've got to know that I still love you. " said Georg. 

" I knew that at one point. Just because you burn the divorce papers doesn't mean anything. " said Maria. 

" Maria, please, you can't be shutting the door on us. That's not the Maria I know. " said Georg. 

" Georg, I haven't shut the door on us. You hurt me when you said you wanted a divorce and asked me to leave the villa. And then not, 2 months later, you announce your engagement to Elsa. The Maria you once knew is still here, just a little more grown up. " said Maria. 

" What are you saying? " said Georg.

" Give me time. " said Maria. 

" At least move back into Villa. That way the children don't suspect anything. " said Georg.

"On one condition though. " said Maria. 

" Anything. As long as you come back to the villa. " said Georg. 

" You prove to me that your not that arrogant and distant man that I saw earlier with Elsa. That's not the man I fell in love with. " said Maria.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: More Improvements 

~ At the Villa ~ 

" Father? is Mother home again? " asked Marta, looking at her father.

" Hum? Why don't you go see for yourself, Marta. " said the Captain.

" So is there still going to be a wedding, Captain? " asked Frau Schmidt.

" Not at this moment. Hopefully, in the near future. I wouldn't count it out. " said Georg, with a smile.

" I see the old, warm and caring Captain has returned. It's a pleasant welcome to have back in the villa, Sir. " said Frau Schmidt. 

" I think everyone agrees with that, Frau Schmidt. Hopefully, this time, it will be permanent. Did you have any luck, Marta? " said the Captain.

" Yes. When did Mother return, Father? " asked Martha.

" Late last night, darling. Anymore questions, or are you saving them for Brigetta? " smiled the Captain. 

" Will Mother be staying this time or will you be telling her to leave after a while only for Baroness Schrader to make another return? " said a still mad Louisa. 

" Louisa, I understand your still mad about what happened and I'm not expecting you to forget about it anytime soon. Your Mother is not going anywhere anytime soon." said the Captain.

" Father, I'm mad at you. I just don't understand what wrong. Like the rest of us. " said Louisa. 

" I'm surprised your all still talking to me. " said the Captain.

" We would never stop talking to you. We were just angry with what happened between you and Mother. " said Louisa.

" Then were is Baroness Schrader anyway? " asked Gretl.

" She returned to Vienna last night. " said the Captain.

" Is that why you weren't here to sing me ? " asked Gretl.

" Yes, Gretl, that is why I wasn't here to sing to you last night. " said the Captain.

" If you weren't here last night then, then where were you? " asked Marta. 

" Your Father was with me last night. " said Maria, entering the living room.

" Why? " asked Marta. 

" There were still things that needed to be talked out, darling. And I'm sure when the time is right, we'll both explain them to all of you. How about a picnic? " said Maria. 

" Could we? Oh please, Father? " whined Kurt. 

" Oh, alright. Enough with the whining. Go get cleaned up and into some play clothes and come back down here. " said the Captain.

" Yeah. " came a chorus from the children, even Lisel. 

" You really do know how to spoil them, Maria. " said Georg, glancing in her direction. 

" We're ready. Except Kurt, who seems to have gotten stuck in his shirt. " laughed Louisa.

" How in the world could your brother have gotten stuck in his shirt? " laughed Maria, as she tried to hide her giggles.

" Considering it's Kurt we're talking about here, I don't highly doubt it. Louisa, were is your brother right now? " said the Captain, also trying not to laugh.

" Behind the door frame. " said Louisa

" Kurt, come here. " said Maria. 

" No, I already look stupid as it is. " said Kurt. 

" What if I told you that your father has gotten stuck in his shirts just like you are right now? Would you come here then? " said Maria.

" Hey, I resent that. " objected Georg.

" You may object to that but you have gotten stuck in your clothes, darling. And not just your shirts either. " laughed Maria. 

" You have? " said Kurt, walking over to Maria.

" Yes, he has. Now hold still so I can fix your shirt. Next time, just come and find your father or me and ask for help." said Maria.

" I'll look stupid then. " said Kurt.

" No you won't. Who says you'll look stupid? " said the Captain.

" Can we go on our picnic now? " said Brigetta.

" Lead the way, Brigetta. " said Maria.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Family Gatherings

Maria sat on the blanket watching the children play with their father, when Gretl ran up to her and sat down next to her.

" Gretl? What's wrong? " asked Maria. 

" Nothing's wrong. " said Gretl. 

"Then why aren't you playing with the others? " said Maria.

" I'm tired so I thought I would sit here with you. " said Gretl.

" That's fine with me, darling. " said Maria, as Gretl curled up next to Maria. 

" Did I miss something here? I thought you were playing with us, Gretl? " said the Captain, picking up his youngest daughter.

" I was but I wanted to sit with Mother. " said Gretl. 

" You didn't miss anything. Why is it that you also think that you miss something? " laughed Maria. 

" Gretl, want to play jump rope with us? " said Marta.

" Yeah. " said an excited Gretl as she got up from Maria's side and ran to were the others were.

" I think she takes after you. " giggled Maria.

" You always thought that. " agreed Georg, sitting down on the blanket next to Maria. 

" Their growing up so fast though. " commented Maria, while looking at Kurt and Friedrich who were rolling around in the grass. 

" There's always Marta and Gretl. Those two aren't even 10 yet, Besides another little one on the way. " smiled Georg. 

After another hour of fun and excitement, the family packed up their picnic and returned to the villa for a quite evening at home. 

~ Back at the Villa ~ 

" Mother and Father seemed to be getting along better. Do you thing things might work out and we could be a family again? " said a plotting Brigitta.

" Brigitta, remember the last time we tried playing matchmaker? We got in trouble because Mother _AND _Father caught on." said Kurt.

" Yes, but this is different. We're not a family. We may be living in the same house. But we're not a family. " said Marta. 

" We can't do anything about this time. We have to let Mother and Father work this out on their own." said Liesl, trying to stop the argument. 

~ Meanwhile Downstairs ~ 

" Georg, do you hear an argument going upstairs? " asked Maria, getting concerned.

" I'm sure it won't last very long. Besides Liesl will stop it before it goes any farther. " said Georg.

" I'm still worried though. " said Maria. 

Over the next couple of months, as Maria's pregnancy progressed, so did the relationship between Maria and Georg. The Captain continued to spend as much time with the children and just as much time, strengthening the relationship with Maria making sure nothing drove them off course. 

~ At the Villa ~ 

" Liesl, have you seen your mother? " asked Georg, looking throughout each all about the villa.

" I think you need to relax a little more, father. Even Mother is more relaxed than you are about the new baby coming." smile Liesl as she enjoyed watching her father on ends as her father continued to look for her Mother.

" She didn't happen to go upstairs earlier this evening by chance, did she? " said the Captain. 

" She may have. " said Liesl.

" I'm going to go check. " said the Captain, as he an quickly up the stairs.

~ Master Bedroom ~ 

" I see you came up here for some time to yourself after all. " said Georg, sitting on the opposite side of the bed, next to Maria.

" Did you need something? " asked Maria, propping herself up against the stack of pillows. 

" No, I just felt like checking on you. Is that so wrong? " said Georg. 

" In other words, you were driving the children crazy, looking through every room of the house to find me, right? " laughed Maria, knowing to well, what Georg was up to.

" I was not. Okay, so maybe I was. Shows you know me too well. ' said Georg.

" Promise me something, Georg. " said Maria, laying on his chest. 

" I would promise you anything in a heartbeat. " said Georg.

" Promise me you'll be by my side when the baby is born. I know I told you I didn't want you there when the divorce went threw but I change my mind. Please? " said Maria, looking up for a reaction from Georg, who couldn't find the words to speech, just let the tears show instead, couldn't resist it any longer and lend down and kissed Maria passionately, only deepening the kiss as it continued. 


	7. Arthor's Note

ARTHOR'S NOTE 

I wanted to do something different but at the same time tie it all in together. In order bring Baroness Schraeder into the story, I wanted to add a twist to the story so I thought by showing the Captain was changing back into 'old ' Captain, and wanting that part of life back, and adding the changes from there on it, it would make the plot thicken. That probably doesn't make sense to those reading the story but it makes sense to me. I can promise a happy ending and for the readers out there, I HOPE you read chapter 6 and caught the end of it- It thickens. 

I didn't intend on throwing the Divorce in there but in order to make it more interesting.

I GUARNTEE A HAPPILY EVER AFTER. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A New Life Begins

~ Master Bedroom ~ 

" Maria? Your not pulling away from me like I would expect you to? Is something else bothering you? " asked Georg, getting concerned. 

" Hum? No, nothing's bothering me. I'm just enjoying this. Us. Is that so wrong? Am I not supposed to be enjoying this? Am I supposed to be avoiding you at all cost? " said Maria, getting up from the bed, and walking around the bedroom.

" Maria, please take it easy. Your upsetting yourself over nothing. It isn't good for either you or the baby. Just come back and lay down, please. I'm not saying we can't enjoy time together like this. Nor did I say anything about you avoiding me. I like the way things are. " said Georg, walking up behind Maria and placing his arms around her.

Georg and Maria fell asleep in each others arms, only for Maria to awake n hour later due to stomach pains. 

" Georg, please wake up. " said Maria, gently tapping on his shoulder.

" Maria? What's wrong? " asked Georg, rolling over and sitting up and taking notice that Maria's breathing was deeper and she was hunched over. 

" The baby's coming. Help! Please, it hurts so bad. " cried Maria, trying to sit up against a stack of pillows.

" Stay here and up against the stack of pillows. I'm going to go get Frau Schmidt and other supplies we may need. " said Georg, rising from the bed and moving quickly so he wouldn't miss anything that was about to take place. 

" Please hurry. Georg? " said Maria

" Yes, Maria? ' said Georg, turning around to face her.

" I'm scared. " said Maria, with tears in her eyes.

" You have no need to be scared. You'll have me by your side and Frau Schmidt here with you. " said Georg.

~ Later that Night ~ 

" One more strong push and it will all be over, Maria. " said Frau Schmidt, aiding Maria along.

" I can't anymore. It hurts too much. " cried Maria, falling back on the pillows, wanting to give up. 

" You can't give up now, Maria. Look how far you've gotten already. Just a couple of more pushes and it will all be over and you'll be holding this small baby in your arms. " said Georg, trying to boost Maria's confidence.

" It hurts. Make it stuff already. Your wrong you know. " said Maria, as she continued tp push as hard she could. 

" I'm wrong about what? " said Georg, returning to Maria's side. 

" We'll both be holding the baby. It's not just my baby, Georg. It's our baby. " said Maria, resting her head on Georg's chest. 

" You can rest now, Maria. " said Frau Schmidt, as a baby's cry was heard and placed the crying baby in Maria's arms. 

" Thank you for all your help, Frau Schmidt. " said Maria. 

" It was my pleasure, Maria. If you'll excuse me, Captain, I'm going to go downstairs and fix some refreshments for Maria. " said Frau Schmidt, exiting the master bedroom. 

" Thank you, Frau Schmidt. " said Georg. 

" It seems that you have another daughter, Captain. " smiled Maria, cradling the newborn. 

" If I not mistaken my dear, _WE _ have another daughter. " smiled Georg, kissing Maria on the forehead.

" Why don't you hold her, then? " said Maria, placing the newborn in Georg's arms. Maria watched as Georg gently rocked the infant back and forth and a little smile formed on her face. 

" I believe this little angel needs a name. " said Georg.

" What about Rosemarie? " said Maria, looking at Georg for approval. 

" I think that fits her perfectly. " smiled Georg, placing Rosemarie in her basinet and returning to his side of the bed.

" I'm surprise none of the children have woken up. " said Maria.

" I can wake them, if you would like? " said Georg, moving closer to Maria.

" No, don't. They seemed pretty tired and worn out at dinner. " said Georg. 

" Georg? What's wrong? ' asked Maria.

" Nothing's wrong. Maria? " said Georg, taking Maria gently in his arms.

" Georg? " said Maria

" Marry Me? " said Georg, while looking into her eyes.

" Yes. " said Maria, kissing Georg and cuddling up in his arms. 

" Your not just saying that? " said Georg.

" Georg, of course I mean it. Yes, I will marry you. Will you quit making sure I'm not going to take my answer back and just be happy with ' Yes ' and hold me. " said Maria, with tears in her eyes and it finally hit her that she was finally happy again. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Announcements 

~ Early Next Morning ~ 

Maria awoke to an empty spote next to her, just as the sun was rising outside. She glanced over to check on Rosemarie to find her sound asleep in her basinet as well. 

" Georg? What are you doing out on the veranda this early in the morning? " said Maria, rising from the bed and moving quietly outside next to him, as she fixed her robe in the process.

" You up early? After a night such as last night? Shouldn't you be back in bed, taking it easy? " said Georg, wrapping his arms around her waist.

" Don't you think we should tell the other children? Both Announcements actually. " said Maria, realizing that Rosemarie was now waking up and wanting to be fed as well. 

" I believe we better or we'll be listening to a pack of seven children non-stop today. But in the mean time, I think it's time for breakfast. " said Georg, walking back into the master bedroom. 

" I agree. " said Maria, walking over the basinet and bending down to pick up Rosemarie. 

" I see someone else is already up and hungry as well. I guess she inherited that from Kurt. " laughed Georg. 

" I don't think she got that from Kurt. I think she got that from her father. " retorted Maria, as she headed downstairs for breakfast.

" I guess I'm waking up the heard this time? " said Georg, walking towards the nursery. 

" After your last comment, yes. " said Maria, from downstairs. 

~ In the nursery ~ 

" Rise and Shine. " said the Captain, hoping that children would readily get out of bed. No luck. 

" Ten more minutes. " said Louisa, rolling back over. 

" No, not ten more minutes. Come on, Breakfast is getting cold and there two Announcements waiting for you to be told. " said the Captain. 

" Please don't let either be the Baroness Schraeder returning. " said Brigiita. 

" No, it doesn't involve the Baroness. No, let's get a move on it. " said the Captain. 

" Does it involve Mother? Or the new baby? " said Gretl, getting curious by the minute. 

" Maybe. Why don't you get up and go downstairs. " said the Captain. 

All of a sudden, 7 pairs of feet were heard running down the stairs like mad cows, with the Captain following quickly behind. 

~ In the Dinning Room ~ 

At Breakfast 

" Tell us now, Please " whined Marta, looking at her father.

" Father, where is mother? " said Gretl. 

" Well, that's the first Announcement. I'm surprised you guys didn't wake last night. You guys have a new sibling. " smiled the Captain.

" Is it a boy or a girl? " said Liesl, looking at her father. 

" Why don't you ask your mother yourself. " said the Captain as Maria walked in the room with Rosemarie sleeping in her arms. 

" I'm sorry Friedrich and Kurt, but I'm afraid you have another sister. " smiled Maria. 

" Can I hold her? " said Marta. 

" No, I want to hold her first. " said Gretl.

" Why should you get to hold her first? " said Louisa.

" Because I'm the youngest. " said Gretl. 

" Not anymore your not. " said Brigitta.

" That's enough, Brigitta. All of you can hold, Rosemarie. Not right now, she's finally asleep. And she's going to sleep for awhile. " said Maria, placing Rosemarie in her carrier next to her chair and sat down to breakfast. 

" What was the other announcement father? " asked Friedrich 

" Well, after your sister made her appearance last night, I asked your mother to marry me. Again. So what do you all think of that little announcement? " said the Captain. 

" First, a new baby sister. And now a wedding. Father? " said Marta. 

" Yes, Marta. " said the Captain. 

" Can we go on a picnic? " said Marta, with pleading eyes that her father couldn't resisting. 

" Oh, why not. " said the Captain. 

" You really have spoiled them today, darling. " said Maria, picking up Rosemarie and her carrier. 

" I have you to thank for that, remember. " said Georg, leaning over to kiss is bride-to-be. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Preparations

( a Few Months Later ) 

" Fraulein Maria, I believe the youngest member of the children is ready for supper. Do you wish for her to be fed now or later? " asked Frau Schmidt. 

" Oh, I 'll take care of her, Frau Schmidt, thank you for the kind offer though. Frau Schmidt ? " said Maria, getting up from the couch, from where she was sitting. 

" No problem my dear. I don't mind helping out when I can. After all, it is in my job description. Yes, Fraulein? Can I help you with you something after all? " said Frau Schmidt, turning around. 

" Have you seen the Captain since breakfast? " asked Maria, with a look on her face that said it all.

" I just took some Tea to him in his study. Now unless he has moved from there, that was the last time I saw him. Is something wrong, Fraulein? " asked Frau Schmidt, before she left.

" No, I'm just a little overwhelmed with the wedding preparations and everything else that is going on. " said Maria.

" Let me know if I can be of any assistance. " said Frau Schmidt, leaving amd returning to the kitchen to finish everyone else's dinner. 

~ In the Captain's Study ~ 

" Maria? What's wrong? You usually don't come to visit me in my study any time of the day or evening for that matter. " said Georg, with a worried look on his face as Maria sat on his lap.

" I'm just overwhelmed with the wedding preparations and with a new baby and everything else that is going on here. Not to mention the fact that the wedding is only 3 weeks away and the dinner party that is only 2 nights away. " said Maria, on the verge on breaking down. 

" Why do I get the hunch that is only the half of it. " said Georg, stroking Maria's back, hoping to calm her down.

" Because it is. Not to mention, none of the girls have been fitted for the dresses for the wedding and Rosemarie doesn't have anything. My dress isn't done. You and the boys have been fitted for your suits and Max as well. Why even bother any more. " said Maria, on the verge of tears. 

" No, I promise you this will be taking care of and out of the way and planned. Better yet, I have a better idea, You and I are going away for the weekend and by the time we get back, everything will be planned and taken care. How does that sound? " said Georg, hoping Maria would go along with it. 

" Oh I would love to but I can't leave Rosemarie, Georg. You know that. " said Maria. 

" She'll come with us then too. And Max and Frau Schmidt and the children can plann the dinner party and the rest of the wedding. " said Georg, with a smile on his face. 

" You had this planned all along didn't you. You were just waiting for me to break down so you would have a reason to go away. " smiled Maria, kissing him, while wrapping her arms around his neck at the same time. 

" Guilty, but I can't help it, my love. You need it and I'm going to give it to. " said Georg. 

" And I willing accept. " smiled Maria.

" And so does Rosemarie. " laughed Georg, as Rosemarie started crying in her carrier. 

" Oh, I forgot to feed her. That was what I was on my way to do and I got sidetracked. ' said Maria. 

" Am I a distraction to you, darling? " said Georg. 

" Yes, but a good distraction to always have around. Sometimes, I need it. " smiled Maria. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Time Alone

" Lisle, promise me, between Frau Schmidt and Max and yourself you'll make sure that everything is taken care of and the villa is standing when we return. " said Maria with Rosemarie sleeping soundly in her arms.

" Mother, don't worry about us. Just go and enjoy time alone with Father and Rosemarie. The villa will be still standing when you return. I promise you. " said Lisle, hugging her mother.

' Max, no surprises this time, please. " said Georg, as he put the last bags in the car. 

" Do you not trust me yet with your children, Georg? Besides, Frau Schmidt is here and so is Lisle, I think between the two of them, they'll be watching me more then I will the children. " laughed Max. 

" Yes. No, I'm just kidding, Max. Of course I trust with the kids. Otherwise I wouldn't be leaving you with them. Maria, if we're going to get going before dark, we need to get going. You ready? " said Georg.

" We'll call when we get there. " said Maria, walking to the passenger side of the car and getting in. 

The other seven children stood and waved good-bye with Frau Schmidt and Max as the car pulled out from the villa and could no longer be seen.

In Paris 

" I see someone is hungry already. " laughed Georg. holding Rosemarie in his arms.

" Then why doesn't her father feed her. " said Maria, handing Georg the baby's bottle. 

" That didn't take too long. But I think she wants her Mother back. " laughed Georg as Rosemarie started to fuss in his arms. 

" That's only because she's needs to be burped after she's been feed. Why don't you order dinner while I take care of this one here. " said Maria taking Rosemarie from her father's arms.

" I thought you told the children we would call them when we got here? " laughed Georg. 

: Well, why don't you call them before you order up room service then. : said Maria putting Rosemarie in her basinet. 

" And find out which one is causing trouble? Isn't that more along your lines and to tell me later? " joked Georg, dialing home.

" I'm sure none of them is causing any trouble. And I do not tell you everything all time. " said Maria, trying to hide her laughs in between the conversation. 

A Couple of Hours Later 

Ring: Ring

" Now, who could be calling at this time? said Maria, putting Rosemarie to bed for the night.

" I guess I'm getting that. " said Georg, picking up the phone. 

" Now what do you think. " said Maria, glancing back at her husband who had on his face that said it all.

" Georg? What's the matter? Is something wrong at home? " said a worried Maria.

" Frau Schmidt had a stroke and has yet to regain consciousness. " simply said Georg, who could barely get the words out of his mouth himself as the realization dawned on him. 

" Then we'll need to pack this minute and leave first possible chance we get. " said Maria, who started packing things, all the while holding back tears, not because the trip was coming to an early end but because a dear friend and family friend was gravely ill and needed them right now. 

" I didn't mean for this trip to be cut short, darling. But I think Frau Schmidt could use us right now. " said Georg, who noticed that his wife hadn't taken the time to look at him when she responded or answered him the last couple of times, which was not normal for her to do.

" I'm not upset about that, Georg. Can't we just please worry about getting home to the children and taking care of Frau Schmidt. " said Maria, heading for the bathroom and gently slamming the door shut. Another thing Maria was not accustomed to doing, noticed Georg. 

" Maria, please come out of the bathroom. I know when your upset and I can tell that right now your upset. " begged Georg, with no luck.

No answer, which meant Maria was in fact upset but not necessarily at him but at the fact that their weekend trip was getting cut short. 

" No offense to Frau Schmidt, I know she needs us right now, and I know saying this will make me sound selfish but I have got to say it before I go crazy but I was really depending on this weekend away from all the wedding preparations, party arrangements and just some time alone with you and Rosemarie. Granted, I can have all that at home but not with one of the other seven children needed something or just my attention. Tell me right now, how bad that makes me look. " cried Maria, still in the bathroom. 

" Is this what this is all about? That does not make you look selfish at all. Not in my eyes. That makes you look like a caring mother to _All _eight of _Our _children. Seems to me that Rosemarie agrees. " said Georg, picking up Rosemarie and laying her on the bed and playing with her, as the infant started to giggle. 

" Why is it that you always seem to know just what to say. " said Maria, walking out the bathroom and sitting next to her husband and watched as he continued to play with Rosemarie, who was still giggling as well. 

" Because I married the most beautiful wife and most caring mother to my children there ever was. " said Georg, as he gently took his hand and dried the tears from his wife's face.

" Is everything packed? " said Maria. 

" Everything except Rosemarie's baby bag. " answered Georg, picking up Rosemarie and rocking her back and fourth in his arms, causing her to fall asleep in his arms. 

" I guess she's down for the count. " laughed Maria. 

" Then she'll sleep all the way home. " said Georg. 


End file.
